


Under the Sea

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: 失了血導致的頭暈目眩令他魂牽夢縈於過往而不顧。
Relationships: Harry Longabaugh | Sundance Kid/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy





	Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> 願兩人臨行前已瀟灑地度過餘生。  
>  The only thing I hope is keeping that romantic legend.
> 
> 忌日快樂。

  
Commission by [虹.](https://www.plurk.com/Awirn)

直到此刻，他仍然還記得那一天的太陽是如此出乎意料外地溫暖，冬天稀少能碰著這麼樣的天氣，或許這也是紐約給予他們臨行前的祝福。薄紗般的陽光小心翼翼地接觸到肌膚，卻又將那份恰好的熾熱貫徹入心扉，使人感到舒適萬分，那般觸感使他永遠無法忘懷，於他所最喜愛的兩人一起。

他不曉得許多事情，像是所說的永遠能夠持續到什麼時候，又或他最終的選擇是否表明了他心內的鍾愛之人始終只有一位。就像布屈曾經開玩笑地罵他笨蛋一樣，自己或許真的是個什麼也不懂的白痴，日舞感到痛苦地眨了一下眼睛。

失了血導致的頭暈目眩令他魂牽夢縈於過往而不顧。

現在想來，他在那時就應該恰當而又冷靜地理清自己的頭緒才對。

紐約洋溢的燈紅酒綠與布屈口中天花亂墜的說詞，如同蘇格蘭所產威士忌一樣飽含著即將滿溢出來的魅力，再加上他方才在這樣繁華的地方獲得了愛情與婚姻。他的埃賽爾*，日舞想著，他多麼渴望能牽起對方的手心，將他兒時未曾獲得的愛悉數給予對方，這便是屬於自己唯二的幸福了。

當然，還有他那孩子氣的夥伴，他不會忘記那聒噪不停的夥伴。

布屈不論在哪裡都是領頭人，在棲息地也是，現在立於紐約也是，運用著他聰慧的腦袋以及簡單帶有標記的地圖，布屈拉著新婚夫婦在第五大道那各個知名上等店面隨意地繞著，就像真正的上等貴族在巡視街頭一樣，卻又帶著一絲難得流露出來的悠哉——畢竟他們可是現在式的被追緝強盜，壓根就不是什麼真正的有錢人家。日舞忍不住在心裡鄙夷自己，不過看在布屈開心的份上，他並沒有脫口說出什麼。

直到埃賽爾的雙眼注視到一家陳列於店內玻璃櫃上的珠寶，三個人的腳步才總算停了下來，日舞也望見了，因為些微陽光而反射的鑽石而閃爍出光芒的模樣，對眼前的飾品產生動心的戰慄感，男人愣在原地。

「呆站在這裡會凍著的，兩位。」而布屈早已打開珠寶店的大門，他感到好笑地看著呆愣的兩人，一邊拱手露出些微笑意，「不如進去取個暖？」

雖然上帝在冬季並未挪走陽光的存在，但仍然有些微冷的刺骨感，不過日舞明白對方也只是想找個進去看珠寶的藉口，就跟自己和埃賽爾一樣，在中西部可幾乎沒有如此高檔的店面存在，畢竟有的話早就給他們搶光了。日舞並沒有說什麼，只是親暱地挽起埃賽爾的手進到了門裡、那上頭標示著蒂芙妮*的店面。

從三人有些訝異的表情上看來，多少能看出他們並非誕生自紐約州的人，似乎是意識到了這點，布屈立刻轉換成平時優雅的微笑，開始在寬闊的店裡獨自逛了起來，而埃賽爾也在看到了有興趣的裝飾品後，放開了日舞的手，小跑步地走到櫃旁，觀望起玻璃櫃上的各種飾品。身為新郎的他聳了聳肩，也隨意地繞起店中內擺設的販賣品。

蒂芙尼販賣的無非是高價又昂貴、由黃金與各類寶石構築而成的飾物，鑲滿鑽石的項鍊以及剛剛他們在外面看到的銀製戒指，甚至還有男性的領帶夾，日舞為此有些動心地在櫃前看了許久，不過更吸引他的卻是呈列在架上的手錶。手錶的款式雖然都差不多地樸實，卻又因為由礦物製成而產生了華美的浮誇感，棕髮男人定睛看了許久，對此著迷了起來，甚至沒有聽見附近的布屈正待在埃賽爾身旁，替她付了掛錶的費用。

他相中的那款手錶正在自己的雙眼之中散發著無比的光芒，黃金製的錶帶與外框讓它誕生非凡，更特別的是，他並非是別在西服上，而是戴在手腕，比一般的懷錶更加方便許多。自己雖然出生在東部的鄉鎮，不過歲月壓根都是在中西部的荒野度過，他不曾看過改良到如此方便的產物。

布屈看到一定也很喜歡，日舞暗自在心裡想著。

仿似聽到對方在內心呼喚著自己，布屈在替埃賽爾結完帳後，默默地走到了有些恍神的日舞旁邊，掛著微笑地看著自己的夥伴。「你喜歡這個手錶？」他的語氣帶著一絲往常的調侃，而棕髮男人還沒從思緒中抽離過來，他甚至連搖頭的機會都沒有。

「我不——」

「服務生，麻煩替我結帳！」

日舞聽到對方再次大方地出手，有些訝異地皺起眉頭，似乎對於布屈一貫地自作主張感到困擾，擁有亞麻色頭髮的男人倒是愉快地向他眨了眨眼，「就當結婚賀禮，如何？」

「你都買了，我還能拒絕嗎？」日舞無奈地嘆氣。

看著布屈從櫃檯人員手上接下全新、從精緻木盒中所拿出來的金製手錶後，他像孩子獻寶一般將手錶拿在日舞面前，那歡喜的表情令日舞也多少愉快了起來，「你現在就戴戴看。」布屈一邊說著，一邊將手錶交到了日舞的手上。

日舞則是將那隻手錶小心翼翼地拿妥在手掌心，灰藍色的雙眼彷彿在注意上面的細節，但眼神卻又放空地想著其他事情，時間長到布屈反而露出困惑的表情。

「哈利*？」

「我覺得這才適合你。」

_分不清楚究竟是從一面面窗戶下散射進來的陽光、還是內心早已壓抑不下的衝動而使他感到微妙的燥熱感，日舞將布屈的手抓了過來，並輕輕地將米黃色外套與內裏白色襯衫的袖口稍微翻了上去，那白皙的手腕隨著背後的光，讓血管變得更加清晰可見。日舞屏住呼吸，怕是讓放肆的吸氣聲打攪了氛圍，一邊如履薄冰地將手上的金製手錶戴在布屈的手腕上，扣完錶扣後，他抬頭看起布屈的表情，於是日舞發現布屈難得露出訝異的表情，呆滯地也望著自己。_  
_對方面頰上微微的紅潤或許只是錯覺，他不敢多做猜測。_  
_日舞朝著自己的夥伴露出微笑，想著對方是否注意得到。_

「我可沒結婚喔？」布屈的回應使兩個人都從曖昧的氣氛中回神過來，「哪有伴郎趁別人結婚，買禮物給自己的道理。」像是故意忘卻了方才透露出的醜態，對方再次露出那習慣性玩世不恭的笑容，話語中像是暗示著自己與對方些什麼的樣子，「省點錢吧，哈利。」

「這句話應該由我來說。」日舞皺眉說道。當然，他並沒有接收到對方的言下之意，只是感到惋惜地看著布屈將手上的手錶拿了下來，並還給自己。  


早已盈滿的感情在心臟深處猛烈地衝撞著，只為了發洩於年少輕狂時就誕生的心意，那使他陷入於萬劫不復的愛戀中而無法離去。

他們最後離開了蒂芙妮，埃賽爾早已將掛錶別在自己裙裝的衣領上，並愉快地和身旁的布屈分享著感謝之情，日舞則是低頭望著回到手上的金製手錶，嘴上想表達些什麼，卻又無法將真正的情意全部透露出口，最後他只是對著布屈點了點頭，表示自己的謝意。

日舞輕輕用指腹撫過乾淨的錶面。

布屈始終想得很遠，而他則是想得很多，他不知道對方是否接收到了，只是自顧自地想著這份禮物的意味。 **對方將人生中的所有時間片刻都交予自身了** ，日舞默默地在心裡想著這般意思，那他也可得付盡全力來好好保護他才行。

「你能明白我的心意的。」日舞輕聲地向著那反射自己臉部的鏡面說道。

「捨不得走嗎，哈利？」聽見夥伴的呼喚，日舞抬頭才發現布屈和埃賽爾早已走到有點距離的遠方了，「我們要去下個地點囉。」

他揮了揮手，並加快步伐跟上兩人。

於人生在聖維森特的最後一刻，日舞僅僅只記得眼前夥伴令人感到哀傷的神情，以及他那早已碎得不成模樣的手錶，充滿著泥土的髒污以及大量的擦傷，甚至連鏡面都破裂掉落地上，日舞仍然將夥伴贈送的祝福戴在手上。

他想著，七年了，或許自己辦到對於布屈的盡忠職守了吧？對於回報，他僅僅只渴望能在這末尾的最後一刻，向他表明那潛藏於心中最重要的情意。

「布屈，我——」

他大概沒注意到、他早該發現到，寶貴的因緣早已在赫爾默斯*的引領之下，與他們往後的性命一起，沉眠於冥河的深淵之下，背負起永久的罪孽而不放。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> *埃賽爾（Ethel）：據傳記學者根據史料的猜測，埃賽爾才是埃塔本來的名字，有一說是平克頓探員們將埃賽爾的名字誤記於檔案之中，也有一說是南美洲的住民無法發出埃賽爾的音調，因此最後才演變成了埃塔。
> 
> *蒂芙尼（Tiffany & Co.）：布屈、日舞與埃塔於紐約旅行中所遊逛的其中一個地點之一，有一說是布屈只替埃塔買了掛錶當作結婚賀禮、也有一說是布屈替日舞和埃塔兩人個別贈送了掛錶與手錶當作結婚賀禮，而聖維森特最後的兩具屍體，被辨認為日舞的屍體上戴著黃金製成的手錶，如今已無法確認手錶的由來。
> 
> *哈利（Harry）：日舞當時採用的假名，哈利．阿朗佐．普萊斯（Harry Alonzo Place），同時也是真名。
> 
> *赫爾默斯（Hermes）：也被翻譯作荷米斯，希臘神祇之一，掌管穿越邊界的旅行者之神、同時也是小偷之神，他也是另外兩位神祇外唯一能出入冥界的神，他的職責是引領亡靈跨越冥河。此引用三人所乘坐到阿根廷的郵輪之名：赫曼努斯（Herminius）號當作延伸。


End file.
